


Sinful Pregnancy

by xXChaoticDiamondXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Weirdmageddon, Gore, Kinks, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masochist/Sadist Bill, Pregnant Dipper, Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticDiamondXx/pseuds/xXChaoticDiamondXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdmageddon was finally over. But at what cost? Well, there was great financial loss due to the damage that needed to be repaired. Lots of people lost their lives, too. In more ways than one. There were those that lost their lives, those who had no more money to keep themselves afloat, then those who had been... well, raped by a demon. Luckily, they managed to get an abortion, but some weren't so lucky. So when the baby came out, it was disfigured. There was even a baby that was a bit blue, and had a keyhole sign on their forehead. The baby was... killed. In total, five babies were killed due to having demon genes in them, born from women and men alike. Ten were gone by abortion, so fifteen in total if you wanted that information. It's pretty sad when you think about it, the kids didn't even have a chance. But it had to be done, by the people's view anyway. There's a rumor that all the sin babies were killed, gone. Do I believe them? No, no. I wish I did, really. But it isn't true. There's still one that they haven't taken, yet. A baby created by the head demon that started this in the first place.<br/>How do I know this? Well, lucky for you, it's a pretty simply answer.</p><p>I'm pregnant with it. Me, Dipper Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acting normal, nothing going on here

...*Nudge*

 

"Dipper, wake up, you gotta eat sometime! I made us chocolate pancakes and I expect you to eat them. Have to keep up your strength with a belly like that."

...

 

*Nudge nudge*

 

"Come on, Dipper. You wanted to keep it, so you have to step up to the plate."

 

The boy in his bed groaned, pulling the covers over his head as he tried to go back to sleep. And he would have succeeded, if not for his sister ripping the blanket off of his head, the blanket then falling to the floor in a heap.

"It's not like I _want_ to keep it, Mabel, It's because Bill is just going to get pissed if I let it go, and who knows if he decides to bring a new Weirdmageddon, and I don't want to suffer through anything he'll put me through then." The boy explained, sitting up.

To then get a ball of clothes in his face, which then fell to his lap. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the items and situating them so that it'd be easier to put them on as he stood. Mabel went to grab the blanket, spreading it out in front of herself so that she didn't have to see him change.

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever excuses you wanna make. He can't get us anymore, and the other ones that were taken care of didn't have the demons come after them." Responded the girl as the sound of her brother changing filled her ears.

 

"It's true! Bill may no longer be here but I'm not giving it a chance. Besides, maybe there's something that I can do to make sure that it doesn't turn out like him." Dipper retorted, grabbing the blanket Mabel had been previously holding once he was done changing, and set it down on the bed. Currently he was still able to wear the clothes he had before since Weirdmageddon, except pants instead of shorts. His stomach was not that big either, and the least that could happen was people thinking that he was just getting a bit overweight.

 

 

Dipper headed out of his room, his due to the fact that he and his sister no longer shared it. She got a new room within the shack since they've grown, but they were still as close as they had been when they were together in a room. Heading down the stairs, he made it to the kitchen where indeed the pancakes along with orange juice waited. "Thanks, Mabel." He said, going over to the food and picked up the fork and knife, already digging in.

"No problem, anything for my bro. Grunkle Stan seven o'clock." Mabel said back, moving over to her plate and ate next to him.

And truth be told, there was the old man. Hadn't changed that much since the apocalypse, by that meaning he still tricked tourists whenever they came in the shack.

"Hey Dipper, maybe you should cut off the pancakes a bit." Stan teased, patting him on the back. Or more like hit, the old man still had his strength. "Hah! I'm just kidding with you. So, what do you plan on doing today?"

 

Dipper paused from his eating, swallowing his fill, before answering "Not much, maybe go out, check some stores and see how the town is doing in general." Right, Stan nor Ford didn't know about his predicament. If they knew they'd most certainly force him to get the abortion while he had the chance. Everyone in town would if they knew who was the other father of the baby. Except his sister, Mabel, who supported him through it. Just like how siblings should.

When he finished breakfast he set the plate in the sink to be cleaned later, and walked out. "Well, I'll be going now."

He heard the 'goodbye's' of Mabel and Stan as he headed to the front door leading to the outside world. He took a look back to the vending machine, which didn't look to be budging anytime soon. Ford's been in his lab for a long time, spending more and more inside it to the point where it was worrisome.

He'll check on Ford later, right now he needed to see how things were going with the town.

 

Without further delay, Dipper exited the shack and headed straight for the town, stuffing his hands within the pockets of his pants.

 

Unaware of the eyes that had watched him through the window, and which now was watching him walk towards the town.

*Sorry this chapter is short, I'll make it up in the next one~!)


	2. Meeting

The town was starting to look better. Most of the small shops were already finished in their repairs, people coming in and out of them. The bigger ones, such as the mall, were still under repairs though. It was a huge relief that some of their neighbor countries were helping through the damage, which they labeled as a massive earthquake. Perhaps it was best that the rest of the world only saw it as that; they wouldn't believe that demons were the cause of this anyway. Who in their right mind would? And if, if, the outside world believed them, it would only cause more trouble in the long run. Those who were impregnated being tested on, people heading into the forest to see if they can find anything else.

Eventually, he entered one of the shops, moving quickly into the baby isle.

The fact that he knew that whatever he bought from within this isle was meant for him made this absolutely embarrassing.

He looked carefully over the many clothes that were for babies, looking for one that would best suit whatever he would have. He couldn't tell if it would be a boy or girl, how big it would be when it was born or anything. The weight and height of the babies from those who willingly went to take them out in one way or another had no clear outcome. They came in all shapes and sizes, depending on who the spawn they were from. He knew some of the demons that did things to people, the demons that he's even had close calls from. And just knowing that some of those demons did this to people was disgusting.

He subconsciously placed a hand to his stomach, looking over the clothes another time. No, the more he kept thinking about it the more he remembered that day. Where he had been caught by Bill during the revolt, where 'bad things' happened to him (not to mention he had been blind folded during it all, so he hadn't been able to see whatever form Bill took to do such, if he even did at all). And what he was stuck with now. God, how was the baby even going to come out? And how are they able to get a male pregnant. Based on the anatomy of the insides of a male, they didn't carry any eggs that fertilize, only the seed. He doubt that even Ford knew.

Dipper grabbed one of the clothes, tilting his head as he looked over it. It was a light blue, little tree horizontal patterns over it. And not at a bad price either. This would have been so much easier if he could go to a doctor and ask what exactly his kid was going to be like. But he couldn't. All he had for support was his sister, maybe Wendy and Pacifica if he confessed to them. Soos as well. He should go to them, yet he was scared. Mabel would do a good job in telling them, and maybe in a way that doesn't exactly make it like he was the only one they could think of that went through that. As far as everyone else knew when he had been caught he was tortured for trying to bring the revolt that succeeded in the end, nothing else. Managed to convince them with some of the cuts and bruises he got, which were only because he was being shoved around when he was being brought into the triangular place of operation, and what held many demons. Setting the item back on its hook, he moved out of it, and over to the junk food isle. It was kinda funny, in a sad way. Dorito's have been going out of stock, and not by people buying them. Many of the customers have decided to take those and anything that was shaped like a triangle out of the stores.

So you can say goodbye to anything that was triangle shaped that was food. And key chains and other things that were shaped like that.

Grabbing a bag of puff Cheetos, he headed to the checkout lane and set his bag on the counter. The woman behind the said counter checking it over. As this was happening he took out his wallet, not even spending the time to check how much it cost and handed it to the lady. When he was given the change he set it within the wallet, and put it in his back pocket. "Thanks." Dipper told the woman, grabbing the bag and heading out of the shop. 

Well, so much for buying clothes for his kid. Where would he even put it anyway without one of the Stan's checking into it? Stan at least had a slight suspicion that something was going on with him, but at the time Mabel saved him by saying it was just his man hormones.

 

He began to walk down the street, opening the bag and taking one of the chips out and bit off half of it. As he walked past an alleyway, something gripped his wrist, pulling him into the alley, and leaving him to drop the bag of chips that scattered on the floor, the one in his hand joining the mess.

Dipper's back was slammed against the wall, earning a gasp from him. A cold, metal blade was pressed on his neck, so, so close to spreading the skin. His eyes trailed up to the holder of the weapon, revealing a man with messy black hair, a leather jacket and leather pants. Looked like someone who belonged in a motorcycle gang; and by what appeared like burnt marks on the clothes and a few other things, this guy must have been in the apocalypse as well. "Give me your money brat, and I just might let you go." The guy threatened, pressing the blade down, which finally cut some of the skin, little beads of blood dripping from it.  
He was in this cliché, where in no matter the option he used, things wouldn't go out well. Unless... well, when you went through Weirdmageddon, you tend to figure out how to fight for yourself. And with the instincts of keeping the baby alive, he acted fast. His hand shot out to grasp the other's wrist, pulling it away so that the knife was no longer at his throat, kneed him in the crotch and let go. Watch the thug hit his head on the wall and groan, holding that tender spot. "Don't mess with the kid that stopped the apocalypse." Dipper said, proudly, heading out of the alleyway.

That was, until a hand moved over his mouth, another moving around his waist to drag him right back, and away from sidewalk.

Dipper struggled, trying   
to be let go, but it was no use. He was thrown onto the ground, but thankfully managed to twist so that his back received the fall, and not his stomach. He looked up to see four more guys around him.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dipper Pines. Why if it isn't so great to see you. And I see that you've managed to hurt one of our pals. Why don't we return the favor?" The biggest guy said, cracking his knuckles.

"No need, guys. Can't we work things out? Without getting physica-"

He was punched in the face.

And it only continued there, being kicked and punched. And he tried all he could to protect his stomach, he really did. He no longer cared if they figured out he was pregnant, he couldn't have anything go wrong with the kid. He couldn't afford that. Not with a kid he wanted to become something good, something that wasn't going to be like Bill. Another hit was aimed his way, and he prepared for it by simply covering his stomach, shutting his eyes tight to ready himself for the impact. But it never came. He waited a little longer, believing that this person must be just waiting for him to look, yet it still didn't come.

Finally having enough of waiting he opened his eyes to look, and what he saw shocked him. It was a man, with dark skin and wearing a long yellow trench coat that ended just at the ankles. He wore black dress shoes and pants, and a white undershirt. A black bow with yellow lines creating a brick pattern was perched on the guy in addition, but the face was one thing that stood out to him besides all that. His right eye had a golden hue, the other eye was shut, three long cuts over it that were most certainly scars. His hair was of blonde color with black tints at the ends. Another little factor of these looks, was that their was a tail slowly swaying behind, a triangle barb at the end, just golden lines that made it up, a close eye floating in the middle of the hollowed triangle.

"Excuse me, but isn't it rude to be hurting a pregnant guy? Especially if he's carrying my kid?" The voice, so terribly familiar as well. It sounded just like... Bill's... oh no. And he could have swore that the demon had been trapped back in his own dimension. How? Well, this proved to be the suspicions he's been telling Mabel about.

"Excuse me?" The big guy said, practically towering over the other. This other just so happened to pop out a black cane from the air, holding on the curve of it and pocking the man on the check with the butt of it. 

"I said that it's rude to be hurting a pregnant guy that holds my child. And I don't like having to watch him suffer because of you, it should only be me to do such." There was a snarl in who he figured was Bill, as the yellow and black dressed guy grabbed the center of the cane with both hands, looking down at him and offering a smile. "I suggest you shut your eyes, mate. Wouldn't want my little Pine Tree to be seeing me get to work."

 

Dipper did as he was told. And he wasn't going to be forgetting the screams that he heard, the warm fluid that hit his back, and the crack of bones.

 

"You can open your eyes now, kid."

And when Dipper did, he looked around. The guys weren't there anymore, there was no mess of guts and blood, or anything that would have stood out that a fight had taken place here. And when he touched his back, there was no trace of a liquid that could have touched it.

The golden demon walked over to his discarded bag, no longer carrying the deadly cane as he picked it up and looking it over, before looking back to him. "Really, kid? I'd expect for you to at least try and eat healthy. No doubt the kid's going to pick up these traits if you keep this up." The demon grumbled, letting the bag go, which then descended to the ground.

Bill walked over to him, and as he did Dipper tried to scramble back, using his feet and hands to push him backwards. Only resulting in his back hitting the wall. He shut his eyes, letting out quick breaths. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? The demon practically saved him, but maybe that was the reason.

 

He expected a smart remark from the demon, tease him about the way he was acting, talk about the amazing feat or about the fun he could have had while doing whatever he had done to those guys, talk about how great Weirdmageddon was... but none of that came.

Instead, the boy felt something press against his stomach. And so when he opened his eyes, he was met with a shocking sight. Bill was crouching, his back arched and the side of his right face on his stomach, hands on his sides. The thumbs brushed up against his stomach, doing little, light circles. A smile was on the demon's face, and Dipper could have swore that he heard the demon purr. It was deep, the purr rumbling in a smooth fashion that brought a blush on the boy's face. The demon's tail in addition to this was wrapped around his left leg, going from a bit down of the thigh to the end of his ankle.

 

This... this was a side he'd never thought that he would see from the demon.

"You're mine, Pine Tree. My mate, no one else's. And so is our spawn. And if anything or anyone stands in the way, be it ending the kid or you, well, they'll meet the same, or even worse fate than those suckers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25-9-3-6 5-3-8-8-9-6-4 5-16-9-21-13-5 3-5


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is flashback stuff, as so that you can see a bit on what went on behind the scenes with Bill and Dipper. So, flashback goes during Weirdmageddon.
> 
> If you do not like sexual stuff, please feel free to go ahead and ask in the comments on what happened in this chapter, and I'll give a decent summary of what went down!
> 
> Words written in italic and bolded are Bill speaking to explain, the Dipper whose watching what actually happened will speak in italic only. When you see the horizontal line, there's where the sexual stuff begins.

"Hey, Bill, how did you... how did you get me pregnant?"

Dipper asked, looking down to the demon who ceased in his purring, however still kept his hands on his stomach, rubbing circles on it in fluid motions. The question was going to be brought up sooner or later, as it wasn't known for a male such as himself to be carrying a child. And, by what he saw, he deserved an explanation.

 

The golden eyed demon cast a glance up at him, rolling his eye in the process. "You really want to know? If you do, well, we'll have to go in the process of how it happened. Lucky for you I have enough powers to give you an image on it. But, this would be when I did my little thing to you during my reign. And by there, I shall give details as to how I was able to impregnate you."

Of course, he would need to see what happened. He was blindfolded during the time, not pleasant when you felt things move around you, touching... things. "I understand, but I want to see anyway, if it means that I'll understand how you did this." He should have expected no less from a demon that had gained a physical form upon entering their world when the rift had opened. Yet, he needed to understand it, and if anything does happen to someone, he would at least have some sort of confirmation, and see if he can undo whatever Bill exactly did.

Bill grinned, now sitting criss crossed in front of him, waving a hand to create an orb, which then turned into a screen. "Ready, Pine Tree? I would give you paper to take notes, but you have a big enough head to remember it all. Well, shall we begin?"

Dipper in turn swallowed thickly, nodding. His eyes moved to the screen in front of him, an all too familiar image appearing. This was it, he was going to look into just what happened during the time he had been blindfolded.

"H-hey, let me go!" A so very, slightly younger Dipper said, struggling against the grip a vomit green colored demon with eight-ball eyes that dragged him to the throne room, another demon that was of pink and white hues holding on his other wrist. All the demons within this throne room stopped all that they were doing, staring at the three that made their way towards the boss, Cipher.

 

"Look who we found, boss. This kid was starting up some trouble, stuff about taking back the Falls. And, we just so happened to find him all alone, calling out for help. So we decided that we'd give him help, right Pyronica?" The green demon mused, the violet demon in response nodded, and followed it by laughter. "Yeah, Eight-ball. Though I must admit, he is pretty cute, and I bet he tastes gooood~" The female moved a hand to the male's chest, Dipper grimacing in response to the touch.

**_Don't you remember the time you first came over to my humble adobe? Yeah, I remember that, too. Quite the surprise might I say to find you there. You're lucky that Pyronica didn't eat you._ **

 

"Guys, guys, settle down now. He can't go anywhere anyway, so you can go and release him. Go ahead and enjoy your party while I have a little private conversation with him!" Bill declared, coming off from his throne, and floating over to the boy who was released. Dipper was then pulled off the ground, forced to float behind the triangular demon that then floated upwards, to the top of the room where an opening appeared. The two moved through it, and to a new room.

This had to be the tip of the pyramid.

 

The opening closed, and Dipper was set down on the ground. "Bill." Dipper said impolitely, crossing his arms over his chest, tense. "Pine Tree, it's so nice to see you again, and you came at a good time, too. There's something that I've been meaning to try with you, and with you here now we can begin!" The demon exclaimed, extending out his arms.

Dipper stared at him accusingly, stepping back. Though as he did, something grabbed onto his ankle. Quickly, he looked down, only to find that it was some sort of black tendril, and on a closer inspection, it seemed to be secreting this black ooze that was dripping down his leg and to his sock, staining it black.

 

"Oh no kid, you're not getting out of this. I spent way too long waiting for this day to try this out, so what's going down is what's final." Bill stated, gold and black streams surrounding the demon, going from his feet up to his top hat, and before Dipper could even see what was appearing out of it, something snapped itself over his eyes.

 

_What appeared next was astonishing however, for the Dipper watching the scene play out. The demon was human. Or close to it anyway. Bill in this_ _wore a black suit and yellow colored shirt underneath, black dress pants and shoes, his bowtie and floating top hat. His right eye was shut, basically everything the same as what he wore and looked like now. Except, with golden marks scattered all over the skin that could be seen, giving it a ghastly appearance. His tail was in wisps, not in that physical form he was seeing it as now, being with the Bill he was currently with. Yet, he did feel just a bit more better, not having been screwed by a triangle in that state completely._

* * *

 

 

Dipper moved his hands over to the object obscuring his vision, yet he was unable to take it off. No matter how hard he tried to pull, it just wouldn't come off. The tendril that was still wrapped around his ankle gave a harsh pull, causing him to fall to the ground. At that moment, the cold, slimy feeling of the tentacle began to move upwards, wrapping around his leg, and all the way to his thigh. And during this, he felt other ones move around his wrists and other ankle, moving all the way to leave him unable to get up, or even try to put up a struggle.

_**The tendrils had been placed in order to keep you still, didn't want you making too much trouble for me, so that was one way to keep you still. The blindfold was just so that, of course, you wouldn't freak out as much as you would have if you had seen what was actually going on, and what you are going to get to see now.** _

 

"Relax, Pine Tree, you'll be taken care of. You just need to relaxxxx~" The sound of Bill's voice seemed to surround his mind, the words echoing repeatedly without end. How was he to relax at a time like this? No, he wasn't going to fall for this. The male began to move, yet the tendrils on him made it so difficult. The ones that had been resting around on his thighs now moved up to his shorts, starting to pull them down. Oh, no, he wasn't doing what he was thinking he was... he wouldn't. No, he would. He may not have paid much mind to think about it, but as he had been taken in the throne room, he had seen the frozen people, and others that weren't, and the... the screaming, which he had paid no heed to during the time he was focused on the being that was now doing this to him. He wished that his group would hurry, he had to buy them enough time so that the demons don't finish them all off before they can take this place back. If this is the sacrifice for freedom, then he'll keep doing all he can to take Bill's forever watching eye off of them.

The tendrils that had been wrapped around his arms now moved to his shirt and vest, taking those off. Oh, fuck, this wasn't good. "H-hey, stop that!" He flinched, having his voice crack.

Footsteps padded against the floor, and stopped right when it was close to him. There was the shifting of feet, and something pressed against his back. By the feel of it, it must've been the demon's hand. "Relax, kid. Here, I have something that will help you with that."

Another hand moved to his mouth, Dipper instinctively keeping his mouth shut to keep whatever he was to digest out. But fingers pressed on either side of his cheeks, forcing his mouth to open. Something wet, slimy, and round was shoved in at that very moment, his mouth then forced to bite down into it.

The moment he had done the such, his mouth was closed, and the orb within secreting out the liquid that had been stored within it. The said liquid flooded his mouth. Dipper moved to open his mouth, but fingers were moved under his chin, forcing it up so that he had to swallow it all, the remnants of the orb included. This left the poor boy coughing, once the hand had moved from him.

_**That orb was to put you in a better state, which was needed for what I was to do. If you had just been left at the state you were at, it wouldn't exactly work. I needed you to be 'stable', something the other demons didn't get when going to breed.** _

His fingertips were growing numb, his head seemed to be clouded in a thick mist that left him barely able to even understand what was happening. No, no, he remembered... but why was it so hard to grasp the subject? The tendrils around him began to move once more, rubbing against his skin, the liquid they leaked coating his arms. at least, that was what he believed was happening. It was a sensual kind of touch, moving against his skin.

But, Dipper began to feel something else. The liquid he had digested made him feel whet, a hunger which he couldn't explain. A craving for something that he could not understand. "B-Bill, what did you do to me?!" He questioned, his coughs subsiding.

"Something to help you relax, just what I said. Though I suppose it did get you hungry, but not to worry. I got just the stuff! All you have to do is open your mouth wide, and I'll give you a taste of what you'd enjoy. But let's get you just a bit more situated, shall we?"

Before Dipper could respond, tendrils moved from under him, two certain ones probing his nipples a bit, before latching to them, giving sucking motions, little pricks being given to them, the pricks he figured were rows of teeth. Meanwhile, the other tendrils began to move around, four, or maybe even more, going to his boxers, another batch going through his hair and to his hat, getting rid of the last remaining pieces that had been covering his body. He opened his mouth to object to this, but was only silenced by squirt of liquid entering it, then a tendril. It moved in his mouth, and even as he moved to go bite it, the tendril didn't seem too fazed by this. Which only led to the liquid it gave to move on his teeth, slowly moving down to coat his tongue in the substance. The tendril, meanwhile, added to this. Wrapping itself around his tongue and giving it little pulls, remaining firmly wrapped as it began to push in more of its length deeper in, till it reached only a few more centimeters before coming in contact with the back of his throat.

_By this, Dipper watched in horror just what those tentacles were doing. The one in his mouth, well, what was currently out of it, was big and bulky, only growing thinner by the time it reached the said mouth. Underneath his body was a mass of squirming tentacles, some of them going up to do their little deeds to his body. And about his body, it was almost fully covered in black. Looking past the tentacles on his arms, the skin was black, along with his legs and some of the drool that had even escaped his mouth during the time, dripping down the skin that then was inked in black. While this happened, the Bill within the screen was watching, a smirk on his lips, and sometimes licking them every once in awhile._

Dipper was slowly drawn further into a daze, the tendril within his mouth squirting out a liquid substance that went straight down his throat(during this, he felt very, very little circular things going down with the liquid). The black tendrils (was that their color?) that were wrapped around his arms and wrists moved them up, so that they were holding onto a bit more of a bulky part of the tentacle that was invading his mouth. He did not need any little probing or even need to be convinced, as he began to pump it. Moving his arms up and down the tendril, giving squeezes that sent more of the delectable liquid that had him craving for more. The little mouths on his nipples working harder, giving stronger sucks to him, pulling and nipping whilst the dazed male worked his mouth a bit so that he could take in more of it without hurting his jaw too much. The feeling of another tentacle alerted his senses, moving under his jaw, as if to support him.

His stomach, meanwhile, was being explored. The tentacles down there moved around it, caressing and moving in slow circles, nuzzling against it in a soothing manner.

_**The liquid that was going down your throat was the little thing I made. It'll get you to a vulnerable state, and does another fun thing. Those little circular stuff you felt go down your throat? Yeah, those were eggs. Not hen eggs, no, eggs that were to be used to get you pregnant. Thanks to your sister and me getting a physical form, I used some of my powers so the eggs were specifically created to be a part of me, and in a case, you. You see, it wouldn't be stable if I used only my genes in it. So I had to add a bit of yours so that it was, which I got during the time I had been possessing you're body. Of course, I don't have what was needed to actually shove them down, so I went with the simple solutions of tentacles to do the job for me. And I had to get you to digest a whole lot of them, in the case that any were lost along the way of exiting your stomach entirely and over to that special place where babies start to grow. Oh, and as for the tentacles that were moving around your stomach, that was to stimulate the eggs that were put inside you, so that they got to the area that they were supposed to go.** _

Then there were the few tentacles that were getting a bit too close to his private areas. One of the such tentacles wrapped around his cock, coiling all the way up to the tip, and began to jerk him off, quickly moving up and down, up and down along his length while the liquid coated it over.

A muffled, little mewl escaped Dipper's lips when something thing and withering moved into his cock. Going from the little opening it had on the tip, and going through from there, where he felt the little, uncomfortable feeling of liquid passing through there.

_**Don't worry, as you can see I used a thinner tendril for that job. The liquid inserted there was to ensure that you would be able to produce milk once the time came. Don't give me that look, Pine Tree. Woman have their parts, and men have their own. So I had to do it in your part, so that some of your semen would transfer more into a milk sort of substance that would be waiting until it actually did become the substance for our youngling to digest. Which would be through your nipples. Which reminds me, the mouths that are on them are there so that they can tell when the milk waiting to actually be milk was actually working as it should, had to take precautions. Though you did seem to enjoy it a whole lot anyway.** _

 

Dipper shifted, trying so desperately to get used to the feeling as he began to move his hips forward to the thrust given to his cock. He was panting, given the chance of when he could manage to breathe with the tentacle in his mouth. But as he was so close to reaching his climax, the tendril stopped completely, removing itself from him, yet the little uncomfortable tentacle still remained. The tentacle that was in his mouth even left, giving one final squirt before moving out, with the tentacles that were on his nipples pulling away. He was left in a pitiful state, whining, begging to feel all that again. Though he was thankful he could finally breathe without difficulty, swallowing the loads of liquid that was in his mouth.

"And you were leading the group to take me down? I'm ashamed of you, Pine Tree." Bill spoke up at last, Dipper in response giving a little whine.

Fingers grasped his chin, tilting his head upwards "But I guess it can't be helped. But I do like how responsive you're being, I suppose I can give you some ease in this." The demon said, lips smashing against his own.

The blindfolded male greedily responded, moving his mouth against the other's that went straight for the kill, entering his mouth and moving his tongue through Dipper's territory. The boy in response only wiggled a bit from where he sat, leaning in.

Yet, it was halted abruptly. The demon with such speed had moved behind him, arms wrapped around his stomach and something that felt strangely like some sort of mist wrapped around his dick, tugging at it.

When Dipper moved the slightest bit, he felt what appeared to be skin. Or was this just how the triangle felt in all? Oh, how embarrassing that would be. To be fucked by a triangle.

Lips pressed against the back of his neck, giving kisses, whilst it seemed that the tentacles were finally coming back. One of the such wrapping around his neck, two others on his wrists. The three tentacles pulled, bringing his front half down, and positioning his ass up and propped up for the demon on top of him.

_**Everything was going great, so I decided just to finish up the job, before your help arrived. I knew from the start you were only buying time, but I saw that gaining a spawn would be far more rewarding. Impregnating a Pines, and a charming, blessed male such as yourself.** _

The male underneath the demon could feel fingers slowly moving down his rump, to his opening, and gently prodded at it.

Dipper moved himself to move backwards so that he met with the fingers, letting out short, breathless moans. More fingers were being added in, going to four now, moving to spread him out, the arm still wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

"Heh, heh, you like this, Pine Tree~?" Bill panted, the hot breath bathing his neck while Dipper stretched his neck so that it was arched, allowing him to make the moans sound louder. And he was feeling that sensation again, wanting to release so badly, yet whatever was wrapped around his cock was preventing him from doing so, acting like that of a cock ring. "Please, Bill, I need to come." He begged, fresh tears streaming down his face, something slick and wet going over and lapped them up. "Mmm, even your tears taste good. Don't worry, just relax, like I've told you. Do it for your ruler, your true ruler." The demon responded back to him at the moment a little something began to prod at his entrance.

Dipper held back whimpers when the thing suddenly began to push into him, but then his mouth was opened by an unseen force- perhaps by Bill's magic- and a slimy creature moved back into his mouth, perhaps the tentacle from before. He used that to hold back his sounds as the demon continued to push more of himself into him, and at a rate that Dipper believed that it would never end.

Liquid was being pushed back down his throat, which unbelievably began to turn what Bill had been doing into pleasure at a fast rate.

 

_**Of course, I still needed you at a extremely passive state, so that you weren't in pain entirely during our intercourse, as it could affect the eggs that were still trying to situate themselves to be ready, for any that were the strongest to be seeded.** _

Dipper was back in that place of dark ecstasy, moving his body to ready himself for the inevitable abuse his behind was going to receive.

And it didn't take that long, as Bill began to pound right into him. Jutting his hips back and forth, sending loud, yet muffled moans to echo throughout the room by the poor boy that had to endure this. Grabbing onto the withering mass underneath him for support as his whole body trembles, feeling little drips of precum escape from his penis. The fingers used to stimulate him before moved back up, pressing onto his chest, the body above him pressing him further down to the ground to leave him ass hanging up, and giving all the better view for the demon to penetrate repeatedly.

The tentacle within his mouth began moving to the beat of the thrusts, spilling more of its gooey substance that trailed down into his throat, and which that riled him up all the more to go to his pressing point of a orgasm that still could not be obtained with whatever was on his penis.

This harsh treatment of being fucked continued for what seemed like such a long time, the sound of wet skin slapping along with the sound of the tentacle moving in and out of his mouth. The jerking of his cock that yearned to spill off the load he had. His legs trembled, needing the support of other tentacles to keep them up, and to keep the demon on him its favored position.

But with whatever luck he had the thrusts the demon gave became more fast-faced, no longer going al the way out and slamming in, barely even coming out as it just shoved right back into him. No doubt, the demon was coming close, whole Dipper had been ready for the entire time. Just waiting for this moment to finally come.

 

Then, something weird happened.

The demon pressed the hand that had been around his waist on his forehead, right on the birthmark-shaped constellation. Then, Bill began to say these numbers between breaths, that had to have meant something, yet he wouldn't have the time to focus on that completely. But what he did know, that whatever he was saying, it hurt. And quite literally, as if felt as if his birthmark was going on fire, however that could happen.

"22-25   4-16-19   16-15-17-16-19-6   19-12-20-6-15-4-21-16   17-9-20,   17-15-2-19   23   22-12-19-5-5-19-20   21-16-15-12-20."

He kept his hand there, and a howl of ecstasy came from the demon, as it came into him, the seed filling him to the brim, yet the demon didn't allow any of it to escape as Dipper let out his own yowl, finally able to release after that long time of waiting, and onto the mass he felt below him.

 

At this time he was finally able to fall to the ground, the mass seeming to have disappeared, as he felt the cold ground, the blindfold finally taken off of him.

Eventually, the demon, who had been laying on top of him, rolled off, and soon got up. "Well, you're little group is coming, but I'll be seeing you for our little finale to try and take me out of here. Be seeing you!"

The clothes that had been discarded appeared back onto his body, signs of any of the black material that should have been coated on his body gone. Every single trace of what had happened no longer here, besides red marks on his wrists, and possibly his legs and neck if he went to look. His trembling body managed to stand up, and right on time as an opening appeared, revealing indeed, the entire group he had arranged. At this moment he knew that the plan had succeeded, and he only took one for the team. Better him than anyone else. For he was going to get back at Bill anyway; and Take Back The Falls.

 

 

 

_And upon this final note, the screen Bill had created stopped, disappearing to leave the two of them to stare at each other. For now at last, Dipper finally understood what had actually happened to his body while he had been blindfolded during that horrible time._

 

 


	4. Hang out sometime?

That was how he was pregnant. The human out of the three did not enjoy the fact that tentacles were used to help get him to be able to actually produce a child. Which caused another question to pop up into his mind;

"Hey, Bill, what are you going to do once the baby actually comes?" He asked. Not like he was going to let the demon take it, no, they didn't need another Bill trying to start another Weirdmageddon. He would do all he could to make sure Bill didn't make it into a younger version of himself.

 

The demon stood up, brushing himself off before taking a quick look back to Dipper, then went back to dusting what was no longer even there on his form. "We'll talk more about that when the time comes, kid. Now I just want this day to be about us. You, me, and the fetus you humans call it. I don't want to see the rest of the Pines interrupting our reunion, especially since I had to wait so long just for them to stop following you like a pack of helpless mutts." Bill stated, rolling his eye.

Dipper went and got up himself, shaking the images he saw of his young, bare body being manipulated to such a disgusting point.

He was grabbed on the wrist by Bill, who was taking them out of the alley and towards the woods that were beginning to not look not very friendly now. "H-hey, what makes you even think I want to spend time with you? You still made me pregnant and turned people to stone just to sit on them." He didn't want to go with the demon, what if he tried to do any of his tricks again, maybe even make him give birth to siblings? One was already going to be a handful, that much he knew already.

Bill turned his head back, smile wide and single open eye glinting "Who ever said that you would want to spend time with me? I said that this day was going to be about us and the kid, nothing about whether or not you agree with it. I already know you'd want nothing with me and why you still kept the kid."

How true it was, and how this annoyed Dipper to no end.

 

He was being led past trees, around, over stumps and under low hanging tree branches to where Dipper would not be able to tell. Where were they going?

The question was soon answered once they reached the place.

 

Taking a look behind Bill, Dipper saw a stone, but not just any stone. One that looked very similar to the triangle Bill, but turned to stone himself. Why was Bill showing him this? "Wha-what is that? Why are you showing me this?" Dipper asked questioningly. Bill pulled Dipper along again, before the kid could even think to do something he was being set with knees touching the ground and Bill behind him this time with arms wrapped around his midsection, hands carefully wound around his stomach and head resting in the crook of his neck.

"That's where the rest of my powers are, kid. Trapped inside the stone. Of course I would have destroyed it if I can, but as you can see-" The demon moved his hand towards the stone, but before he could even touch it an all too familiar force field showed itself, protecting the very stone that could mean the end, should Bill ever be able to reach it. "I can only regain certain powers from it with an action, and that's what I need you and the kid for." Cipher continued to explain, Dipper numbly nodding.

He was too stunned that this stone, which he was no longer sure if he could touch with being contaminated by Bill, was right before his very eyes. "And what did you want from us exactly?" Dipper asked, eyes narrowing. He wasn't going to do anything for Bill anyways, he wouldn't- Bill would reign over Gravity Falls and he was pretty sure that the field around the town would no longer be able to stop him then. And the kid... the kid wouldn't get the luxury of being good, going on mysteries with the father that would actually care for him than just wait for the day he'd cause chaos of his own.

"Ohoho, it's simple, really. You see, I unfortunately no longer have that perfect ability of using the tentacles, and since the kid isn't naturally born from you, would need little checks to ensure that it's still kicking. It's too complicated to tell you how it would work, so actions will take the place instead. You do want the baby to survive, don't you?"

It sounded more like a command than a question.

 

The demon was moving one hand down towards Dipper's pants, and by then the human was drawing the line- grabbing that very hand to keep it from going any lower. Which earned himself a snarl, and a quick twist of his body so that he was facing the ground. He tried to quickly crawl up, but the demon was far faster and pinned him down with his own body. A mischievous tail moved its way to bound Dipper's wrists together- tightly might he add- while the demon began to move their position. His back was being arched, his stomach grazing the grass- his stomach?

A cool breeze hit his back, and quickly Dipper twisted his head to see just what the demon was doing. That very demon had already taken down the last of Dipper's clothes, and looked back to him with a gleam in its single eye, giving a sharp toothed grin before licking his lips.

"W-what does this have to do with checking the kid?! You don't have the tentacles-"

"I need to drive the tentacles out from their stone prison, and what's a better way than sexual activity?" Bill responded in a low purr.

Hands gripped both sides of Dipper's, well, lower cheeks- spreading them. Dipper gave an awkward squeak at that as he tried to even worm himself farther away from Bill, but wasn't successful. A wet muscle slid up and down against his entrance, poking in every once in awhile. Dipper tried to keep back any noises he would have made upon that action, from biting his lip to thinking about the baby, his sister, being back in the shack and having not gone out today- but it wasn't working as much as he would have liked. One of Bill's hands moved around to grasp at his penis, wrapping his fingers around and giving slow pumps with a gloved hand. Little moans escaped Dipper's mouth, his hands gripping and ripping out grass with hopeless thoughts that it would help to ensure his moans wouldn't grow in volume and only encourage Bill to continue. He didn't want this, he told himself. This wasn't right, he told himself. This had to stop, he told himself- but those words were empty. They didn't hold the meaning he wanted them to.

Then Dipper was being raised, and pressed against a tree. His bound hands touching the bark of the tree with his back arched and giving the demon enough room to do what he wanted. The demon was now planting kisses around his neck, going down to his back to give him bites. And these were actual bites, with full sets of teeth. And how he knew was the feeling of those daggers piercing into his skin and sinking in, then going to another location to do it again.

And much to Dipper's horror, he felt all too familiar, squirming forces move up his body.

Two were running around his ankles, going up his behind, curling around his stomach slowly, carefully, then moved to curl around his arms, the tail that was once holding them no longer there. And what were clearly two black and deep-colored purple tentacles moving his hands above his head. The hand that was pumping his cock disappeared, and was replaced with another tentacle, using its own black liquid as its form of lubricant as it quickly sloshed up and down, bringing out moans.

"Heh, heh, miss them Pinetree? They sure did miss you." Bill mused, his arms wrapping around Dipper's waist to rest his hands with the other tentacles on his stomach.

With his heard tilted up to give silent curses and moans, it appeared that Bill was starting to grow bored, as what he felt as two tentacles moved around his legs, and this time towards his entrance to slowly push themselves in.

Dipper let out whines, head pressed against the bark of the tree as the tentacles began to move in and out there, moving his body as the skin of the demon on top of him rubbed against those bite marks that littered his skin, no doubt staining Bill with his blood. Little tears clung under his eyes, to which Bill moved away with little, meaningless kisses.

Bill was starting to prod at his entrance with his cock, the two tentacles that were already inside making up lubricant for Bill to slide more easily in, all the way, jutting his hips till he was fully in.

Dipper gasped and moaned, giving up in this battle. He was beat, he couldn't take it, he was already falling into that lust attitude that Bill forced upon him that he just wasn't able to make stop, knotting up. And thankfully, Dipper guessed, Bill wasn't going to stop in his movements.

 

And the human was right, as he let out a final cry and spilled on the tree, his legs trembling as Bill gave a few final thrusts into him with the tentacles before releasing himself. The tentacles began to slighter away, not without coating the human in the black gunk as it had the last time, and nearly dropped to the floor if it wasn't for Bill. Who still had his arms wound around the boy, falling back so that Bill was on his back, and Dipper was on top of him. Two naked men in the forest, panting over the deed that had been done.

"See, I told you Pinetree, just needed a little show to draw that power of mine back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-16-15-10-17-5 5-12-9-1 20-9-1-10


	5. What could possibly go wrong-

Saying Dipper was mad was an understatement. He was _pissed_.

 

"Bill- what the hell?! That was out of nowhere, you could have at least warned me!" Dipper shouted angrily, balling his hands to fists. He moved to grab his clothes, but the moment he touched them the demon's hand moved into his own, pulling it towards the demon itself and to his chest.

 

Bill wore a face that appeared like a sad puppy, sad for whatever they've done. But it quickly changed, a grin stretching across his face.

 

"Come on, Pine tree. You still don't know about how sensitive that baby is when it comes to being bred properly. Demon's can't breed with each other, hence why there's so much tales of how a incubus goes around with humans, same with any other demons really. Spread the power of their line yadda yadda. And it just so happens that ours will be powerful, that much I know. Unfortunately since some of my other powers I had before Weirdmageddon had been also sucked into that statue which need to be lured out at a later time. Look, point here Pine tree is since it's going to be a special little baby the fluids my tentacle ability has is to make sure it still has liquid around it, which the baby drains in order to keep itself 'hydrated' in a way, like a sponge. I could have done this by the mouth of course, but I figured it's easier doing it the fun way, plus it gets down to where it needs to be faster."

 

Dipper hesitantly nodded, however didn't necessarily agree to how this was a way to bring up the baby.

Then again, human babies were born much more differently, and all he had was Bill's explanation on how a demon kid was brought up that was 'special'. Which only fueled his worry for when it did come out. What would Bill do to the baby then? If it was special it could mean many, many bad things in this case.

 

"Relax, I won't pull anything else surprising. Today. However, there's a bit of business we still need to get into. It's been awhile since I've seen Shooting Star, and if she's going to be the aunt, or whatever you humans call your relatives, she might as well know I'm here to stay. Which means finding a way how to trick your 'Grunkle's' to think that I'm just another one of you humans that just so happens to be your boyfriend."

 

So Bill was staying with him. This was good and bad. Good, being he could probably get some information out of him about this and how to hide he's pregnant from his Grunkle's once his stomach got bigger, and bad because this meant he was stuck with a demon that cared for the baby that he's probably going to do who knows what with.

 

When his hand was freed, he hastily pulled on all his clothes, ignoring the stare he received from the demon who so slowly put what clothes he took off.

"Alright, let's go before the Stan's come back from their daily boat ridding."

 

 

So the two walked in silence out of the forest and to the town. Bill had his arm around his waist, his hand on his stomach in a protective manner. Even with how things are, the demon somehow managed to put himself second for the baby. This... he didn't expect Bill to be this serious about the baby.

 

Bill, the lord of Weirdmageddon and wanted to turn Stanford and Stanley to his side during different times, turned things into horrendous monsters and turned into many things himself, caring for an unborn child that he impregnated him with. Demons were weird.

 

Then it hit him, even if this did not fit with the context of what he thought about previously, it still came abruptly into his mind. How Bill came back.

 

Bill was destroyed in his Grunkle Stan's mind, being wiped out of memory with Stan. However, Dipper and the rest of his gang began to recover the memories Stan had through different ways, so perhaps in one way or another....

 

Stan remembered Bill, and thus he came back, too. Both mentally and physically. Not all there, sure, but enough to the point where he was trying to regain what was left of him back in that stone figure of him.

 

This, was still very much concerning.

 

"Oi Pine tree, you need to really stop thinking heavily. You get that blank expression, also you were starting to eat your shirt." Bill snorted, shaking his head.

 

Dipper blushed from embarrassment, though it quickly died down as he removed his teeth from his shirt. He only did this when he didn't sleep as much as he should have, and now he was doing it in public. Could this day get any worse?

 

 

They walked along the trail that led to none other than the Mystery Shack, going up the small amount of steps and into the shopping section of it. Just a few customers at the moment, Wendy and Soos there to watch it over.

"Hey dude, whose that guy with you?" Wendy asked, removing her eyes from the latest magazine in her hands.

 

"Oh, him? He's uh... his name is Will, yeah. Will Zipher." Nice one, Dipper-obviously-lying-Pines.

 

Bill moved forwards, taking Dipper along with him and so gracefully offered a short bow and smile "Pleasure to meet you, Corduroy. If you could excuse us, me and Pines boy here need to talk about important business with his sister."

 

"Oh, alright. Mabel should be up in her room right now. _Hey Dipper, talk to me later, ok?_ " Her final words were in a whisper, using the newspaper to block her face- and possibly hoping her voice- from reaching Bill's ears and to only him.

Dipper nodded, giving a thumbs up to show that he heard as he walked away with Bill, and further inside the Shack.

"Will Zipher, huh? You couldn't be anymore obvious?"

"Hey, I tried, okay? Let's just get with seeing my sister." Dipper muttered his response to Bill, heading up the stairs.

Which... Bill seemed to be having difficulty with. By the time Dipper was all the way up the stairs and looking down to see how Bill was fairing, the demon was on his back, staring straight back at him at the end of the staircase.

 

"Not a word about this, Pine tree. I haven't climbed stairs in forever because you humans don't make much of them at this kind of length."

 

And that was when Dipper had to help Bill up the stairs, one at a time until they reached the top. Who knew that Bill out of all things would really need his help with this, and how Dipper hadn't packed a camera with him or anything to always look at. But at least karma worked its magic, huh?

Dipper led the three (yes three, remember the baby?) towards his sister's room which had its door closed. He knocked on it, saying, "Hey Mabel, it's me, Dipper. We have a bit of uh... problem. I have Will Zipher with me, which between us is actually Bill-"

 

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, the female opened the door and aimed her grappling hook towards Bill's face, more-so towards his eye that hadn't been hit with any projectiles. Yet.

Now that Dipper thought of it, perhaps the reason why Bill has scars on the other eye is because of all the things Mabel has thrown at Bill's way there.

 

"Mabel! It's fine, okay? He's going to be around me for the rest of the time, and he had some stuff to explain to you about the baby. Hate to say it but, we need him. So it'd be really great if you didn't aim your grappling hook at his eye. Or anywhere else." Dipper explained, moving the door so that it widened up the space for him to enter the room.

 

Mabel cautiously lowered her weapon, placing her index and middle finger to her eyes, then turned them to point them directly at Bill, lowering her middle finger as if to resemble how he only had one eye up for work, before turning and returning back into her room.

 

"Alright, so what's this about that's so important?" Mabel asked, Dipper in turn sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

 

"Well, obviously I can't be around 24/7 with your old men here, so you'll do good in knowing at least a couple things if something goes wrong with the baby when I can't be there, which I'll try to always be there for. Don't need you human hands messing with it's rate too much." Bill started, standing besides the chair Dipper was currently in.

"You already know I'm going to be here to stay for the most part, but I'm sure there will be times I'll have little 'run-ins' with certain people. Can't have that so I guess I have no choice but to tell you some stuff on what to do if something goes wrong with the baby that Dipper wouldn't be able to do by himself."

 

 

"What's this about Dipper not being able to do something by himself?"

 

A rough voice asked, tensing up the two males and female within the room.

Their heads turned, to see two grown men standing in the doorway.

 

 

Stanford and Stanley Pines.


	6. Lying's never a good thing to someone who know's how to do it better

Stan had his arms crossed over his chest, looking over all three of them, his eyes in particularly aimed at Bill.

 

Dipper quickly stepped up in front of the demon, running his hand on the back of his scalp. "Oh, nothing! It's just, y'know, girl problems... nothing else going on here." An awkward laugh left his lips, Stan looking to not be impressed by any of this.

 

Then his sister nudged him, saying "Don't worry bro, I got this."

Mabel headed up to the Stan's with a smile "Yeah, you know how Dipper's sad at the whole getting a girl stuff, and even when he had your advice it still went bad in the end. So he came to me with one of his guy friends to start learning from a girl that knows her stuff! Oh and would you look at the time, we're late for the explanation! Welp looks like me and the guys have to go start on that so if you could excuse us all-" The female grabbed Dipper's and Bill's hand, beginning to walk them out of the room.

 

Stanford grabbed Dippers wrist however, the boy looking up at him in turn to this. Those eyes stared at him with such intensity he was sure he was just going to blurt everything out right at that instant, the author of the journals and his great uncle staring at him, yet in what looked as slight disappointment. Man, he didn't want to keep this a secret from them, but he all but knew what they would want if they figured out just what was living inside his belly.

 

"Dipper, if you have any other problems feel free to come to us. I'm sure that we'll understand, so please don't be afraid."

 

Dipper opened his mouth to respond, looking towards Stanley who gave a small nod, his eyes narrowing as if he was catching something in this small talk, however it seemed Bill had other plans to this.

For the moment Stanford let his grip lessen on him Bill was pushing him out of the room, not allowing him any time to respond.

 

"So Mabel, where are you taking our little advice meeting to now?" Bill questioned, Dipper staring at the back of his sisters head as she led them out the door of the Shack.

 

"You'll see." Was all that came as the response whilst they were moved towards the forest.

 

When Dipper looked back, to the point where he could still see the Shack fading, he saw the figures of Stanley and Stanford out on the porch, watching them as they headed out. The mere sight gave him chills.

 

"Aaaand we're here!" Mabel declared, letting go of their hands to stretch hers out wide, as if asking for a hug.

They had been led to a simple clearing in the forest, one where there appeared to be a circular lake that you could not see the bottom of, however you could that there were a couple glowing fish, others not so much.

 

"Wow, Mabel, when did you find this?" Dipper asked, looking at the lake with Bill by his side, who by the reflection was furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I found it about a week ago or so. But we aren't here to be talking about this selected area, right now it's about what's going on here and what Bill needs to tell me for the times he isn't around for whatever happens."

 

Bill was caught out of his trance, and was finally looking at the both of them.

 

"Eh? Oh, right. Well, for one thing the baby might try to come out when it isn't ready, namely trying to burst out like one of those chestburster things from that one movie you humans had, something about aliens and space." Bill started off at, Dipper and his twin paying mindful attention.

 

Which wasn't sounding very good in Dipper's opinion, may he just point out considering that this thing inside his belly could have the strength to do that.

"And since we don't want that happening, all you'll have to do is keep pressure on the stomach, so for you, you can just press your hands on the stomach and push down. It won't hurt the baby during the time it's going to try and get its way out, and just kinda tell the kid that that's not the way it's going to be going out."

Though Dipper hated Bill, he would much rather have him around so that the baby doesn't try anything like that, or else who knows what's going to happen in the end of that entire ordeal.

"Then there's the baby if it's getting in something it doesn't like. Lucky for you humans a demon child isn't going to be really picky."

Alright, that sounded good, looks like he would be able to still eat a good bit of things and not be stuck with only certain foods-

 

"But in this case since this kid's going to be a rare abomination, it's going to be really picky."

Never mind, looks like he wasn't going to be able to eat anything he so wants.

 

"So in cases like that since we don't know what the baby's preference to eat is at the moment, if Dipper digests something the kid doesn't like make sure he drinks a liquid. Since this place doesn't have the juices that I have back in my old rotting dimension, human smooth liquids with different colors should work just fine."

"... You mean a smoothie?" Mabel commented, Bill giving her a look, then rolled his eye before nodding.

"Yes, those. You humans sure do act like living auto-corrects, or some of you anyways. Back to the topic at hand, the such should work just fine. And if Dipper is somehow injured, such as a certain event back in the alleyway, it's best to rub the stomach and play something soothing or disorienting, like my favorite music. But considering you'd just ignore my song preference for it then you'll just have to keep some playlist that  _won't_ upset both Pine Tree and the child. Make one upset and the other one's going to be feeling the same crappy attitude."

 

Dipper was safe from the music Mabel enjoyed, that was what the boy saw good out of the idea of listening to music. It meant that he should be able to pick out his own playlist, which would for some reason reach also the baby's ears and decide on what would keep it soothed.

 

 

 

And the rest of the hours were all spent on information to keep the baby and the bearer of it safe, the sun slowly setting, the four participants unaware of the figure watching behind the shadows. Two huge beings behind the much smaller figure, a gleam in its eyes.

"Looks like I've got the perfect blackmail, fellas."

**Author's Note:**

> 9-10-12-25 9-10-19 21-23-10 22-19-23-6 11-25 5-8-23-1-10


End file.
